Zwyczajne rozkosze
Zamek, Ogniste Wrota (Ekipa) Miejsce przebywania Ekipy. Mogą iść gdzie chcą. Jasper nie miał gdzie iść, więc cały czas przebywał w zamku. Siedział przy stole, gdzie czekał na jedzenie. Z nudów zaczął gadać sam do siebie. Jasper: 'Cóż, chyba jednak nie ma żadnej nadziei dla mojej drużyny. W tym momencie nie zasługują nawet na przebywanie w tych slumsach, bo powinni trafić do jeszcze gorszego miejsca... Zreszą pozostali też się nie popisali. Niektórzy są chyba tak leniwi, że już ja sam lepiej bym sobie poradził... ''Po chwili pewien służący przyniósł talerz z jedzeniem. Gdy Jasper na to spojrzał, od razu wywalił wszystko na podłogę. 'Jasper: '''Co to ma być?! Gdy mówiłem, że masz się domyślić czego chcę, to na serio miałeś się domyślić! Przygotuj to jeszcze raz i lepiej, żeby tym razem wszystko było okej. W międzyczasie jeszcze posprzątaj tutaj. ''Przerażony służący przytaknął i szybko się oddalił. 'Jasper: '''Ale zanim zaczniesz przynieś mi chociaż szklankę wody! Zrobiłbym to sam, ale nie chce mi się już wstawać z miejsca... ''Shana była przy całym zajściu i tylko przewróciła oczami na to. '''Shana: Uważaj bo się przykleisz tam. Złośliwie mruknęła. Sama nalała mu tej wody i podrzuciła mu pod nos. Shana: 'Tylko nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo tym. ''Wróciła na swoje miejsce, gdzie układała jakiś domek z kart. Zrobiła sobie małą przerwę od laptopa. Luksusowy Hotel, Ogniste Wrota Miejsce przebywania Zmumifikowanych Kotów. Mogą iść do nagłówków niżej. Dion zadowolony siedział sobie na sofie i oglądał tv. W jednej ręce trzymał pilota a w drugiej drinka, którego popijał od czasu do czasu. Daniel tymczasem podszedł do baru. Niestety nie znalazł nic ciekawego. Wpadł na pomysł. ''Daniel: Przez rok pracowałem jako barman w klubie nocnym. Mieszanie drinków to dla mnie prościzna.'' Wziął kilka butelek i zaczął mieszać. Po wymieszaniu wlał drinka do szklanki i poszedł do swojego pokoju, wcześniej zabierając chipsy. Oxana powolnym krokiem przybyła razem ze swoim napojem do pomieszczenia gdzie znajdował się Dion. Przyjrzała mu się dokładnie po czym oparła się plecami o ścianę, popijając co jakis czas. 'Oxana: '''Nowy jak widzę w naszej drużynie. Takiemu to dobrze od razu trafić w luksusy. ''Zaśmiała się cicho. 'Dion: '''Przynajmniej nie muszę się męczyć z tamtymi frajerami. ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''A ty jesteś...Oxana? ''Rzucił okiem na nią i napił się napoju. '' '''Oxana: '''Tak. Oxana we własnej osobie. ''Odpowiedziała przechodząc na drugi koniec pokoju. ' 'Oxana: '''Jak dobrze pamiętam.. Ty to Dion. Zobaczymy czy będzie miło poznać. Rzuciła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. '''Dion: '''Vice versa. ''Również złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Drink mu się skończył, odstawił szklankę i westchnął. W międzyczasie wkurzony nie wiadomo na Daniela widząc iż polazł zamknąć się w pokoju skutecznie dopilnował by nie wyszedł z niego. '''Chip: 'Tak. Mam uraz do nieznajomych ignorantów i idiotów. Czyli prawie do każdego kogo spotykam. <3 Niby do kogoś mówił, ale nie było widać do kogo. W oddali spojrzał na pozostałych członków. Widać, że się śmiali i chichotali więc niczym cichociemny zza kąta ich obczajał. Oxana przechodziła się tak po całym pomieszczeniu aż przypadkiem wpadła na Chipa i rozlała swojego drinka na niego. Oxana: 'Boże! Prawie zawału dostałam przez Ciebie.. Żeby tak się skrywać. ''Krzyknęła ze strachu. Patrząc jak jej napój spływa po całym ubiorze Chipa. '' '''Oxana: '''Ojj... chyba coś rozlałam. '''Dion: '''Niezdara z ciebie. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Chip: '''Wystraszyłem cię? Trochę zrobiło mu się niezręcznie, bo chiałby przeprosić ale go to nawet rozbawiło. '''Chip: '''To każdemy by się zdarzyło. ''Spojrzał na nich. Przyglądał się próbując przypomnieć sobie skąd ich zna. '' '''Chip: '''A wy to? Albo nie mówcie ,bo zaraz zapomnę. '''Oxana: '''Pfff...Ty Dion nie śmiej się, bo jeszcze Ciebie to spotka. ''Powiedziała w jego kierunku spoglądając to na niego to na Chipa. 'Oxana: '''Wystraszyłeś? To mało powiedziane. ''Mruknęła zadzierając nosek i łapiąc się za swoje kolorowe końcówki. 'Oxana: '''Nie pamiętasz? Oxana? Jakiś czas temu braliśmy udział razem w zadaniu. Tak tylko Ci powiem, że jeśli zostaniesz dłużej w tych ubraniach to będziesz się cały lepił od słodkiego napoju. ''Uśmiechnęła sie w jego kierunku. '' '''Dion: '''Uuu. ''Powiedział ironicznie. 'Dion: '''Bo się wystraszę. ''Zaśmiał się. ''Dion: O dziwo...wydaje się, że można się tu z kimś jednak dogadać. Chip: '''NA w tym show gdzie na końcu spadłem to piekła! To tak już pamiętam. Ale wyglądałaś inaczej... Chyba, że to kolejna osoba... czemu tutaj musi być tak dużo ludzi! No jednego mniej. Zatarł ręce i zrzucił z siebie przy okazji płaszcz. '''Chip: Umm.. Zwinął go jedynie przy sobie i z nim dosiadł się do Diona i Oxany. Chip: 'Więc.. coś przerwałem? Nie wiedział kompletnie czym zarzucić. '''Oxana: '''Jak widać poznajemy się wszyscy. W końcu drużyną jesteśmy. To może jednak coś do picia, skoro już sama nie mam swojego. ''Podeszła do barku i zaczęła tworzyć jakieś dziwne mikstury, po jakimś czasie podała je chłopakom. '''Oxana: ' '''Może tak moja uroda Cię przyćmiła.. ''Zaczęła się śmiać przyglądając się pozostałym. Dion wziął łyka. Dion: 'Jak ktoś ma słabą głowę, to polecam odstawić. ''Odparł z uśmieszkiem. 'Chip: '''Pfff! ''Sam wziął kieliszek i wypił. 'Chip: '''Jak ktoś potrafi zwalczyć to ograniczenie.. Wzkazuje palcem na głowę, majac na myśli mózg. '''Chip: '''To można wszystko. ''Oxana cała zdziwiona zerknęła na nich. 'Oxana: '''Emm...nie sądziłam, że to wypijecie. Nie wiem jakie efekty mogą być później. Wiecie by później nie było na mnie, że widzicie jenorożce i latacie nago. '''Oxana (pokój zwierzeń): '''No przyznam babcia mnie uczyła co nieco. ''Dion wzruszył ramionami i wypił resztę. Odstawił kieliszek na stół. 'Dion: '''Dziwne...ale dobre. ''Mruknął. 'Chip: '''Zmartwiłeś się? Spokojnie. Nawet jak był tam jad to byś nie poczuł. ''Zauważył, że nie tknęła jeszcze swojego. 'Chip: '''Intrygujesz mnie w pewnym sensie. ''Pociągnął łyka polejnogo i jakoś trochę nim mieszał szukając nie wiadomo własciwie czego podejrzanego w nim. '''Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): Która to już? *liczy na palcach do trzech, ale zakrywa jeden* Druga osoba którą będę rozpoznawał! A wait.. *unosi brakujący* Trzecia.. No licząc was.. *unosi kolejne cztery* ZA DUŻO! Oxana: Ja intryguje? Czym? Dopytała zaciekawiona i jedynie zamieszała swój napój. '' '''Chip: '''Czy ja wiem? Ja ci serwuję zawał a ty drinka? No cóż... To takie dziwne dla mnie. A uwierz, przy mnie to nawet pies boi się podejść jak mam mięso. Raz tak było przynajmniej. Nie do końca nawet pamiętam po co chciałem go bliżej siebie. '''Oxana:' Hah. A Ty mi tak zaufałeś i wypiłeś tego drinka. Więc czy to nie jest dziwne? A jeśli tam by coś jeszcze? Ponownie oparła się o ścianę, bawiąc się włosami. Oxana: 'Jak widać każdy może zaskoczyć, aczkolwiek może lepiej uważać na resztę? Gdyż nie wiadomo co mogą planować. ''Puściła do niego oczko i zaśmiała się pod nosem. '' '''Chip: '''Jeden to już chybaaa nie będzie miał swojego dalszego występu. ''Uśmiechał się nieco złośliwie. '''Chip: Powiedzmy, że nieco podrasowałem mu życie. Będzie mógł się chwalić że był zamknięty niczym zwierzę w zoo. Odstawił drinka. Chip: 'Ale i to nie potrafi pomóc. Dobra rada, trochę więcej szaleństwa. Od czynu do myśli daleka droga a po co mam się dobijać efektem cieplarnianych, że mam nudne życie czy innymi zmartwieniami. ''Dziewczyna przysłuchiwała mu się zaciekawiona. Również na to jak się zachowuje. 'Oxana: '''Proszę, proszę ciekawe to. Więc planujesz coś poszaleć czy może jednak nie? ''Dopytała zaczynając wędrować po całym pokoju. '' '''Chip: '''Kto wie, kto wie? Może nawet w tej chwili podświadomie rozbieramy się wzrokiem i siedzimy już nago a tylko udajemy, że mamy ubrania? ''Puścił jej oczko. Nie wiadomo czy przez drinki czy przez jego skrzywione postrzeganie świata ale mówił to dość poważnie. <3 Oxana w lekkim szoku uśmiechnęła się do niego. '' '''Oxana (Pokój zwierzeń): '''A teraz sama nie wiem czy to przez to co zrobiłam i im podałam czy może on taki jest? Takiej instrukcji babcia mi nie podawała. I chyba ją wystraszyłem znowu... Spojrzał się w stronę Diona. '''Chip: '''No na moje oko ma co trzeba. Wystawił obie dłonie do góry. '''Chip: '''Jak coś daleka droga od słowa do czynu kolego! ''Wstał i przerzucił sobie płaszcz na jedgną rękę. Wystawił mu pociesznego kciuka w górę i skierował się w stronę okna. Lubił sobie przeglądać widoki, a czuł niewielką nostalgię bo podobało mu się tym rozpadającym się hotelu. Tymczasem Danielowi skończyły się chipsy. Chciał wyjść, jednak Chip zamknął drzwi. 'Daniel: '''CO TO MA BYĆ?! ''Próbował wyjść, jednak były skutecznie zamknięte. Zaczął chodzić po pokoju i myśleć. 'Daniel: '''Myśl, Daniel, myśl (please). ''Zaczął przeszukiwać pokój. W końcu w szufladzie znalazł klucz. Sprawdził klucz w zamku. Pasował. Zakręcił. Drzwi się otworzyły. 'Daniel: '''TAK! ''Wyszedł. Dion wybudził się z długiego snu. 'Dion: '''Uh... ''Złapał się za głowę i po chwili ogarnął. 'Dion: '''Co to ja... ''Mruknął zastanawiając się co ostatnio robił. ''Dion: Może mi ktoś powiedzieć co się działo zanim odleciałem?'' Hatsune aktualnie odpoczywał na hamaku. 'Hastune: '''Ale pięknie tutaj, tylko Hatsune... skup się na grze! ''Uśmiechnął się i potem zaczął pić drinka. 'Hatsune: '''Co tam, drużyno? Podrzędny Hotel, MechaCity ''Miejsce przebywania Robo-Złamasów. Mogą iść też do Slumsów. Odstaje znacznie od Luksusowego, jednak da się tu spokojnie wytrzymać. '''Tiffany (PZ): Czuję się dziwnie, bo nie ma z nami Diona. Nie byliśmy razem zbyt długo, ale staliśmy się wszyscy super drużyną! ;c Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Diona z nami nie ma. Jeju. Smuteczek. ''Maddie rozgląda się po całej swojej drużynie, ze swoją niezbyt radosną ekspresją na twarzy. 'Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ta drużyna... Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wystarczy parę dni, a w grze zostaną z Robo-Złamasów tylko dwie osoby. Jesteśmy beznadziejni. Dion jeszcze nadrabiał siłą, wybacz, bo nie intelektem, ekhem, ale teraz? Mamy tę rudą czarownicę, nie wiem czy wiecie, ale za to co ona tu wyrabia, to palili je w średniowieczu na stosie. Josee jest niestabilna emocjonalnie, więc lepiej cieszmy się tym hotelem w całości, póki w ogóle jeszcze stoi na fundamentach. Bo pewnie prędzej czy później rozwai te całe Slumsy, a potem przyjdzie rozprawić się z nami. Dalej nie wiem kim jest ten chłopak w czarnych włosach, pewnie chce pozostać anonimowym, żeby nas hejtować w pokoju zwierzeń, tak jak to robią w internecie w każdej sekcji komentarzy. (M)Addie ma jakieś poważne problemy ze sobą i dałabym jej cukierka, żeby wreszcie przestała się zachowywać jak na gazie rozweselającym. Może by to pomogło. No i jest jeszcze ten Raphaél. On przynajmniej jest normalny. Ale i tak nie ma pojęcia o tej grze. Skończyłam. Ta drużyna jest... zła. Bez odbioru. ''Raphaél spogląda na dziewczyny i widzi ich dziwne miny. Postanowił więc zagadać do nich obydwóch. '''Raphaél: O co wam chodzi, dziewczęta? Coś takie spięte jesteście? Rozluźnijmy się. Raphaél (pokój zwierzeń): Maddie wygląda, jakby ujrzała stracha na wróble w przebraniu taniej podróby królewny śnieżki, natomiast Tiffany miała grymas, jakby zjadła jabłko, do którego wstrzyknięto dziką substancję. W każdym razie, wydaje mi się, że nasza drużyna NIE jest zgrana i spójna. Trzeba temu coś zaradzić... Idę działać. Tiffany westchnęła ze smutkiem w stronę Raphael'a i przytuliła go. Tiffany: Masz rację.. Tylko nie chcę, żeby nasza drużyna tak szybko się rozleciała. Addie(Pz): Jestem dumna z siebie że tak daleko zaszłam. ;p Zorientowała się, że nie ma z nia kota. Addie(Pz): Addie Junior!!?? Pobiegła go szukać. Addie: Addie!! Addie Junior gdzie jesteś!! Slumsy, Ogniste Wrota Miejsce przebywania Napalonych Elfów + Josee. ^^ Igor siedział na podłodze. Wyraźnie był czymś zaniepokojony i się nad czymś zastanawiał. Igor''(pokój zwierzeń): ''Wcześnie się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale co się stało z tymi, co odpadli? Nie było żadnych ceremonii, nie było żadnych eliminacji, nie było niczego!!! Tylko... co się z nimi stało?! Igor przestał się zastanawiać nad swoim problemem. Wyciągnął jakiś notesik i zaczął coś w nim pisać. Igor''(pokój zwierzeń): ''Strategia Courtney w piątym sezonie była dobra... No, może póki Mal jej nie przeszkodził, ale może mi się przydać. Josee jest groźną weteranką, więc musi odpaść jak najszybciej, z Britt mam sojusz, więc jeśli się uda, to mam nadzieję, że dojdę z nią do finału. Pozostałych... albo się z nimi nie poznałem, albo mnie czymś nie wkurzyli, nie licząc Dion'a. A tak w ogóle - NIE JESTEM ANTAGONISTĄ!!! Gdzieś daleko, wśród jakichś gruzów ukrywała się Helen, patrząc zza kąta na resztę jej drużyny. Po chwili patrzenia na nich w końcu jedynie westchnęła z zażenowaniem i poszła z powrotem do swojej kryjówki, mamrocząc coś do samej siebie. Helen: 'Banda idiotów... Jakby nie mogli tutaj załatwić kogoś ambitnego intelektualnie... ''Kopnęła butem kamień, przeturlając go po wzniesieniu. '''Helen: Nawet nie wiem, z kim na spokojnie porozmwiać, żeby zabić czas przed kolejnym porąbanym wyzwaniem. Z jednej strony mam małolaty w ciele starych koni, a z drugiej tupowe wariatki. Po prostu świetnie! Rozniosła kopniakiem tumian piasku i ukryła się gdzieś. Helen: 'Wygląda na to, że muszę wytrzymać do rozpadu drużyn. Kilka osób z przeciwnych zespołów wygląda mi na normalnych, paru z nich nawet już znam... Pff, pewnie jak zwykle będę musiała wszystko zrobić sama. Wolałabym zostać w domu i bawić się w kręgle porcelaną wujka. 'Roxane (zwierzenie): '''Nie wyszło nam ostatnio te zadanie, według mnie wszystko to wina Prestona i Igora, Preston, bo olał to i został zdyskwalifikowany, a o tej drugiej sz***ie nie chcę już nic mówić! >:( Swoją drogą, jeszcze tu z nami odpoczywa Josee... totalna porażka! ''Roxane też interesowała się, co porabiają ogólnie uczestnicy. 'Roxane (myśli): '''Igor ma sojusz z Brittnay, ale widać po niej, że ona ma zamiar go wykorzystać. Chyba jeszcze w drużynie są Helen i Severin, do tej pory nie nawiązałam z nimi żadnego kontaktu. Ostatnia do omówienia jest Dina, ta nieco dziwna piosenkareczka. ''Myśli, z kim jeszcze może nawiązać kontakt, aby nie czuć się samotnie. 'Roxane: '''Nie chcę narzekać, ale tu jest obrzydliwie... ''Zatkała nos i przysiadła się koło Igora. 'Roxane (zwierzenie): '''Zobaczymy, jak na mnie zareaguje... *założyła ręce* '''Igor:'Hejka Roxane... '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Roxane jest jedną z bardziej ogarniętych i normalnych ludzi w mojej drużynie.Szkoda że z jakiegoś powodu mnie nie lubi,gdyby nie to chciałbym się z nią zaprzyjażnić.' '''Igor:'Zastanawia cie to co się dzieje z przegranymi? Roxane dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na chłopaka, wcześniej interesowało ją tylko wnętrze tych "podziemii", jak to lubi sobie nazywać. Roxane: 'Nie wiem, może trafiają do jakiegoś zamkniętego krateru? Albo wracają do swoich domów? ;u; ''Skoro chłopak ją o coś zapytał, musiała odpowiedzieć. ^^ 'Roxane (zwierzenie): '''To nie jest tak, że jestem niemiła. Obraziłam się na Igora, ponieważ próbował niektórym wcisnąć kity, jak to Severin jest podły. A sam chyba nie wie, że zadaje się z największą cwaniarą tego show. Sorry Britnay, ale to jest całkowita prawda! :) ''Próbowała się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale nie udało jej się to za bardzo. Próbowała wskazać serdeczny palec. Brittany robiła sobie makijaż. 'Brittnay: '''Ale nudy! Kiedy to zadanie, Igor? Igor po chwili odpowiedział. '''Igor:'Chyba niedługo Brittney. Igor znów spojrzał się na Roxane 'Igor(pocichu do Roxane):'Pożesz mi wyeliminować Josse? '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):NIE JESTEM ANTAGONISTĄ!!! Gdzieś w oddali była właśnie Josee, zasypiała tam zadowolona, ale miewając koszmarki. :D ''Wyzwanie: ''Colt pojawił się i zostawił kartkę. Dzielicie się na dwie grupy. Jedna pracuje dzisiaj i jutro do 18. A druga od jutra 18 do niedzieli 18. Dzielicie się myszki po połowie. W pierwszej części wyzwania szukacie rzeczy w krainach. (Każda drużyna wybierze sobie krainę) (Wybieracie w kolejności ostatniego wyzwanie 1) Kotki 2) Złamasy 3) Elfy. ) Macie pisać między sobą i szukać znalezisk które Wam się przydadzą. (rzeczy znaleziono pogrubiacie) Druga częśc jutro o 18 którą bedę prowadził na "zywo" i wykorzystacie rzeczy zdobyte. Wyzwanie dosyć luźne bo niektórzy jeszcze mają poprawki. Poruszacie się jedynie w obrębie miejsc zaznaczonych. Dzielicie się po połowie. Powodzenia. Igor spojrzał na tablice Igor:'''Moim zdaniem powinliśmy się podzielić tak gruba I:Ja,Brittney i Dina.Grupa II:Severin,Roxane i Helen,ale jeśli macie jakieś propozycje to możecie śmiało powiedzieć. '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):Dina to jedyna osoba z którą Britt nie ma na pieńku w drużynie,prócz mnie. Hatsune zastanawia się, z którą grupą mógłby iść. Hatsune: 'Jakieś sugestie? ''Czekał na odpowiedzi. 'Chip: '''Ja to mam ochotę pójść do Mecha City! ''Uradowany spojrzał się w stronę krainy. '''Chip: '''Oj bardzo chciałbym spotkać robota, który ma chip świadomości i uświadomić mu jak bardzo musiał być pechowy, że ktoś go stworzył. <3 Wywrócił oczami. '''Chip: A no i szukać tego.. czegoś? To może każdy niech się określi która grupa i do Mecha CITY! Ekhem.. może.. takk! Zrobił iście błagalne oczy niczym Kot ze Shreka w stronę swojej drużyny. Oxana: 'Ja jestem tego samego zdania co Chip. Mecha City wygląda ciekawie. ''Spojrzała jeszcze i dodała. '' '''Oxana: '''Ja się z chęcią zgłaszam do pierwszej grupy, mogę zacząć poszukiwania już teraz. ''Dion wzruszył ramionami. 'Dion: '''MechaCity może być. ''Mruknął. Danie popatrzył na swoją grupę. 'Daniel: '''To ruszajmy! Igor po 15 minutach nie dostał odpowiedzi,więc uznal że każdemu pasuje '''Igor:'Widze że Koty już wybrały miejsce,więc pora czekać na złamasy.Czyli ja,Britt i Dina idziemy na poszukiwania. '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):Mam nadzieje że pójdziemy do Cagiptu,choć w ogrodzie chyba bedzie łatwiej? Gabriel spojrzał na drużynę. Wszyscy wyglądali, jakby średnio obchodziło ich zadanie. Gabriel: Halo, czy nie powinniśmy teraz robić czegokolwiek? Parę osób spojrzało na niego, po czym wróciło do swoich spraw. Gabriel stał zdziwiony. Gabriel (PZ): 'Moja drużyna musi się ogarnąć! W sumie mógłbym zostać ich liderem, ale jeszcze za bardzo nikogo nie poznałem i mi raczej nie ufają... po prostu nie było warunków do rozmowy... A może lepiej poczekać, aż ktoś inny coś zrobi? W końcu zadania sam nie mogę wykonać... ''Gabriel chrząknął tylko i stał dalej, udając, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Roxane po chwili przewróciła oczami. 'Roxane: '''Dobra, jeszcze musimy czekać? >:( Złamasy, proszę, ruszcie się! :( ''Usiadła poirytowana na trawie. Drużyna elfów czeka już 30 minut,przez co niektórzy zaczynają się wkurzać 'Igor:'Ile można czekać? '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):Czy te złamasy w końcu się zdecydują?Chyba dzisiaj znów przegramy? Gabriel nadal czekał, aż ktoś coś zrobi. Jednak nic się nie działo. Gabriel (PZ): '''Czyli trzeba wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. '''Gabriel: Halo, Złamasy! Ludzie po większości spojrzeli na niego. Gabriel: Co tu dużo gadać. Ty i ty... Wskazał na Raphaela i Addie. Gabriel: Idziemy do Piramidy. Jak wrócimy, reszta wykona kolejną część. No i poszli, zostawiając Maddie, Tiffany i Josee. Igor:'W końcu!Britt,Dina chodżmy! :) ''Królestwo Jaspera - Ogród ''Drużyna Elfów w końcu doszła.Igor odrazu po przyjściu w krzakach znalazł '''piłke.'' Igor:'''To chyba w czymś się przyda.Dobra drużyno musimy znaleźć jak najwięcej rzeczy,jak coś znajdziecie dajcie znać reśćie. '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):Lubię rządzić.Obyśmy wygrali. Znalazł grę '''Tekken 6.' '''Igor:'Fajnie...Szkoda że taką mam,a ta i tak jest zniszczona,ale może się doczegoś przyda. Igor przez 10 minut niczego nie znalazł,ale po chwili znalazł '''czapke z daszkiem.' '''Igor:'Trzeba brać co się znajdzie.Może się do czegoś przyda?:/ Igor spojrzał na Dine i Brittney.Dina pisała piosenke,a Britt robiła sobię manikiur. Igor:'Dziewczyny wyzwanie się za czeło '''Dina: '''Ojej. ''Zaskoczyła się. 'Dina: '''To co robimy? '''Dina (pokój zwierzeń): Z tego co wiem to mamy chyba szukać w wyzwaniu jakichś rzeczy. Ja w sumie ostatnio tak nie miałam za bardzo czasu, bo przeżywałam odrodzenie duchowe, ale teraz już będę aktywna! Mam świetną drużynę. Kto nie chciałby mieć w zespole Igora i Brittany? Oni są tacy wspaniali. Chyba powinnam ją poznać. ' Dina zaczęła szukać czegoś. Tak właściwie nawet nie wiedziała czego. 'Dina: '''Oo, mam coś! ''Podniosła z ziemi opakowanie po jakiejś czekoladzie. '''Dina: To chyba można uznać za rzecz? Schowała do cycków. Następnie znalazła aparat fotograficzny. Dina: 'O! Czy to aparat fotograficzny? ''Schowała do cycków. Następnie znalazła okulary przeciwsłoneczne. '''Dina: O! Okulary przeciwsłoneczne! Schowała do cycków. Następnie znalazła plakat zespoły "Asia i Spółka". Dina: O! Czy to plakat zespołu Asia i Spółka? Schowała do cycków. '' ''Następnie znalazła wiertarkę. Dina: O! Czy to wiertarka? Schowała do cycków. Następnie znalazła kosiarkę. Dina: O! Kosiarka! Schowała do cycków. Dina: Więcej się nie zmieści... Dina (pokój zwierzeń): No coś tam znalazłam. Myślę, że mogę wygrać. Ale to się nie liczy! Liczy się zabawa! Nawe jeśli przegramy co z tego? Może innym nie zależy na zostaniu dalej, ale mi bardzo zależy. Ja swoją wygraną przeznaczę na szczytne cele, a nie tak jak inni, więc lepiej żebym wygrała. ' ''Cagypt - Kocia Piramida Raphaél, Addie oraz Gabriel docierają na miejsce. Młody blondyn nie wie jednak, co tu począć i pyta się ludzi z drużyny, co robić. '''Raphaél: Addie, Gabriel, co my tutaj mamy właściwie do znalezienia? Czego mamy szukać? Addie: No jak to czego ?? Mojego kota szmato bez serca !! Addie(Pz): Wiem że go zagubiłam ale mam nadzieję że go odzyskam bo to KOCIA piramida. ; DD Addie: No to chodźmy go poszukać !! Zaczęła spacerować. Addie: Addie !! Addie Junior miau miau kici kici !! AJ nie pokazywała się. Addie zaczęła płakać. Addie: A co jak już jej nie odzyskam ?? :(( Gabriel: To znajdziesz sobie nowego futrzaka. Puścił jej oczko, ale chyba nie rozweselił dziewczyny. Gabriel: W każdym razie, mamy szukać czegokolwiek, co może się przydać. Nieważne czy to będzie kot, czy pies, czy cokolwiek innego. Idąc wziął '''patyk'.'' Gabriel: Na przykład to - zwykły patyk. Może nam się przydać, a może też nie. Ale czemu by tego nie wziąć, skoro nie wiemy, na czym będzie polegać następna część zadania? Zorientował się, że zaraz zacznie snuć jakieś nudne filozoficzne wywody, więc na chwilę się zatrzymał. Gabriel: Nieważne. W każdym razie mamy szukać czegokolwiek. Uśmiechnął się do pozostałych. Addie: Nie masz serca i uczuć !! Nagle na jej ramię wskoczyła Addie Junior. Addie: Addie. ; DD Poszła spacerować wraz z kotem, ale zauważyła bardzo piękny bukiet kwiatów. Addie: Ojej śliczne !! Wzięła go. Mecha''C''ity - Centrum tworzenia robotów. Oxana po rozmowie z drużyną przybyła do centrum tworzenia robotów. Dokładnie się wszystkiemu przyjrzała. Każdy szczegół jest tutaj ważny. Przeszła się po pracowni. '' '''Oxana: '''I za co się tutaj zabrać? Gdzie pierwsze zacząć szukać? Czego zacząć szukać? ''Zaczęła pytać samą siebie. Z drugiej strony budynku, wejściem tylnym przyszedł Dion. Rozglądał się pogwizdując sobie przechadzał się między jakimiś częściami, śmieciami i kto wie czym jeszcze... Dion: 'Same rupiecie... ''Mruknął niezadowolony. Szedł tak jeszcze trochę i na końcu korytarza zobaczył wielkiego robota. 'Dion: '''No no! To ja rozumiem! ''Odparł. Usiadła w wielkiej stercie rupieci i zaczęła poszukiwania sama nie wiedziała czego. To co jej wpadnie w ręce pewnie i weźmie. '' '''Oxana: '''Już mi się to chyba nie podoba. ''Mruknęła już ze złością. Dion w międzyczasie próbował dostać się jakoś do robota. Wspinał się po jego metalowej łapie. 'Dion: '''Jeszcze kawałeczek... ''W końcu dostał się na górę, gdzie panel kontrolny maszyny był przykryty kopułą. Jednak gdy tylko jej dotknął dłoniami usłyszał odgłos... 'Dion: '''Co do...?! ''Robot nagle wystartował w górę i robiąc dziurę w suficie poleciał gdzieś daleko...Dion wpadł w jakąś stertę gratów. 'Dion: '''Ku*wa! ''Otrzepał się z kurzu. W strecie śmieci dojrzał coś interesującego... '' '''Oxana: '''Boże..tu nic nie ma... ''Wstała tak szybko, że zaczepiła nogą o jakiś metalowy przedmiot i upadła prosto na drugą górę jakiś małych robotów, które były przykryte czymś na wzór koca. Powolnym ruchem wstała i zaciekawiona danym materiałem zaczęła go ciągnąć. '' '''Oxana: '''Oo. To mi się może przydać, zawsze to jakieś okrycie lub może być użyte w innej sytuacji. Hmm.. ten '''koc '''będzie dobrym pomysłem. ''Dziewczyna zarzuciła go na siebie bo nie miała gdzie go trzymać, a to było najlepsze rozwiązanie by jej nie przeszkadzał. Dion tymczasem znalazł... '''Dion: '''Przynajmniej znalazłem '''nóż. Mruknął do siebie. Nóż miał gumową rączkę i wyglądał na trochę zasyfiony, nadawał się jednak do celu w którym powstał. Dmuchnął w niego kilka razy i schował go do kieszeni. Podniósł się i poszedł dalej. Oxanie rzucił się w oczy kącik dość bardzo oświetlony. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do niego. Mimo, że było tam tak jasno to kurzu można byłoby zbierać tonami. '' '''Oxana: '''Serio? Nikt tu nie sprząta? Co to ma być..? ''Nie chciała aż tak się brudzić. Delikatnie wszystkie dotykała. Miała nadzieję, że coś zwróci jej uwagę. Dion dotarł do miejsca, które chyba można nazwać śmietnikiem. xd Dion: '''... ''Bez słowa zaczął chodzić tu i tam. Tych wszystkich pyłków było tutaj za dużo. Oxanę już kręciło w nosie od tego mimo, że nie było tutaj kotów. '' '''Oxana: '''A jeśli nic więcej ciekawego nie znajdę? ''Dotarł w końcu do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Zapalił światło i ujrzał stooos metalu, złomu i innych pierdół. W pewnym momencie światło zgasło. Dziewczyna chwilę pomyślała i właśnie ją oświeciło, spojrzała w stronę światła. '' '''Oxana: '''Mogłam o tym wcześniej pomyśleć. Przecież to świetnie sprawdzi się w roli sznura czy czegoś podobnego. ''Oxi sięgnęła ręką po ''światełka na sznurkach''. Delikatnie wszystko odpięła i zarzuciła na swoje ramiona. '' 'Oxana: '''Hm..chyba nie jest już aż tak źle. Mam nadzieję, że reszta też daje sobie radę. Aczkolwiek bardziej muszę myśleć o tym co ja znajdę. ''Dziewczę trochę się już zmęczyło tym szukaniem. Wzięła znaleziony koc i rozłożyła go by móc na nim usiąść i chociaż trochę odpocząć. '' '''Oxana: '''A ja mam być tu jeszcze przez tyle godzin. Aż mnie głowa rozbolała z tego pomieszczenia. '''Oxana (pokój zwierzeń): '''Te metale nie działają na człowieka wcale dobrze. Przecież to może nawet jakoś promieniować. Chyba... ''Dziewczyna po wystarczającej dla niej przerwie zebrała swoje rzeczy i ruszyła dalej. Jej oczom ukazały się rzędy robotów. Jak to dziewczyna ma i ona chciała ich dotknąć. Opuszkiem palca dotknęła metalowej głowy robota. A właśnie wtedy wszystkie blaszaki nagle ożyły. Oczy zaczęły im się świecić na czerwono a ich niby ręce były skierowane w kierunku Oxany. 'Robot: '''Eksponatów nie ruszać! Nie ruszać! Ty..zagrożenie! ''Cała masa robotów zaczęła powtarzać to samo. Dziewczyna przerażona zaczęła uciekać, lecz jeden zdążył już ją złapać. Ta już prawie w płacz. Cała opadła na ziemię i jęczała. A tu nagle wieko głowy robota się otwiera i wyskakuje tabliczka z napisem "Żartujemy!" '' '''Oxana: '''Czy tą osobę, która to stworzyła coś porąbało?! Chore miejsce! ''Dion tymczasem wyszedł z ciemnego pomieszczenia i zajrzał do skrzynem przed nim by zobaczyć co się stało. 'Dion: '''Tia...szczur był głodny... ''Mruknął. Usłyszał jakieś krzyki. 'Dion: '''Hm? ''Odwrócił głowę w stronę krzyków. 'Dion: '''Pewnie te blaszaki kogoś dopadły, cóż... ''Zabrał nóż i ruszył dalej. Dziewczyna kiedy ogarnęła co się wcześniej działo próbowała powoli wrócić do poprzedniego stanu. Wstała i ruszyła do szukania. Poszła w kierunku jakiś śmiesznych kształtem pojemników. '' '''Oxana: '''Hm. Zawsze coś można w to włożyć. Raczej się przyda. ''Oxi złapała za '''wiadro '''po czym wszytskie inne podobne przedmioty spadły prosto na nią. Aczkolwiek dziewczyna się nie poddała, dzielnie wyszła z tej sytuacji. Dion dotarł w końcu do jakby centrum dowodzenia. Pewnie z niego Shana obserwowała fabrykę. 'Dion: '''Zobaczmy... ''Podszedł do kamer. W jednej z nich ujrzał Oxanę. 'Dion: '''Czyli to ją słyszałem. ''Mruknął. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu, walnął nogi na stół i przeciągnął się. '''Dion: '''Taka rola by mi naprawdę odpowiadała... ''Mruknął. Siedział tak kilka minut aż w końcu wstał. Nogą strącił jakiś przedmiot na ziemię. Było to '''walkie-talkie, pytanie tylko czy Shany czy może kogoś innego.'' Dion: 'No proszę. ''Zabrał je i zaczepił o spodnie. 'Dion: '''Znalezione - Nie kradzione. ''Zaśmiał się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. ''Dion: Może uda mi się podsłuchać o czym gadają ci frajerzy na górze. '' ''Dziewczyna nie była aż tak zadowolna z tego co znalazła. A jeszcze bardziej była zmęczona tym całym poszukiwaniem. Usiadła na jakimś robocie i wrzuciła wszystkie znalezione jak do tej pory rzeczy. Związała włosy w jakiś warkocz bo było jej już tutaj gorąco. '' '''Oxana: Męczy mnie to..ale szukać trzeba dalej. Mruknęła. Dion przechodził akurat obok i zauważył Oxi w robocie. Dion: 'Nie zabij mnie przypadkiem. ''Mruknął ironicznym tonem z złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Oxana słysząc czyjś głos upadła do tyłu. '' '''Oxana: '''No chyba coś Cię przygrzało! Czy tutaj każdy musi straszyć ludzi!? ''Mruknęła cała wzburzona i łapiąc głowę robota ktora była obok niej i nie wiedziąc czemu rzuciła prosto w Diona. xD '' '''Oxana (pokój zwierzeń): '''No co? Przestraszyłam się. Nie moja wina, że rzuciłam. Taka jestem pff. ''Dion zrobił unik. 'Dion: '''Spokojnie! ''Krzyknął. 'Dion: '''To tylko ja. ''Odparł. Podniosła się sama. Ogarniając co się teraz dzieje. '' '''Oxana: '''Skąd miałam wiedzieć? Tyle tutaj robotów każdy się rusza i gada. Tutaj trzeba być bardzo ostrożnym. Lepiej uważać. ''Mruknęła pocierając głowę. Trochę ją bolała. '' '''Dion: '''Aha? ''Uniósł wymownie brew w górę. '''Dion: '''Nic ci nie jest? ''Odwróciła się plecami i ruszyła w kierunku jakiś półek. Zobaczyła według niej dość przydatny zestaw. '' '''Oxana: '''Co? Nie! Jest okej.A Ty tak propo nie masz jakiegoś innego zajęcia? ''Rzuciła złośliwie. Sama wyciągnęła rękę po to co było na regale. Tak to był '''zestaw świec łącznie z zapalniczką. '' Oxana: 'Oo tak! Mam coś. '''Dion: '''Niekoniecznie. Szukałem towarzystwa. ''Odparł równie złośliwie. 'Dion: '''Brawo ty. ''Zaklaskał ironicznie. Spojrzała na niego przewracając oczyma. Po czym sama sobie zaklaskała. '' '''Oxana: '''Pfff. Nie musisz. Moje gratulacje mi wystarczą. A Ty lepiej zajmij się szukaniem bo czas nam się powoli kończy. ''Powiedziała złośliwie się uśmiechając. Rzuciła świece i zapalniczkę do wiadra, które trzymała. '''Dion: '''Mówisz o tym? ''Wskazał na wielki zbiornik z '''paliwem. Dziewczyna pomyślała chwilę zakładając ręce na biodra.'' Oxana: '''Hm.. no na początek dobre i to. Może być. '''Oxana (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie będę go chwaliła. Jeszcze czego. Wykonuje swoje zadanie. '''Dion: '''Ta...Twoje też może być. ''Dion: Nie będę jej chwalił, jeszcze czego. Wykonuje swoją robotę. (please)'' 'Oxana: '''Wiem to bardzo dobrze. A teraz pora dalej szukać. ''Oxi zauważyła biurko i fotel przy nim. Usiadła wygodnie i zaczęła przeszukiwać wszystkie szuflady, które w tym biurku były. Spojrzała na chłopaka. 'Oxana: '''A Ty będziesz tak stał i się przyglądał? ''Dion znalazł jakiś kanister i zaczął przelewać do niego paliwo. '''Dion: '''Tak. Będę tak stał i się patrzył na twoje zgrabne łapki. ''Mruknął z uśmieszkiem. Dziewczyna aż się odwróciła na krześle w drugą stronę robiąc się czerwona słysząc to. Złapała za koc z wiadra i cała się nim nakryła. xD '' '''Oxana: ''Bardzo zabawne. Aż za bardzo. '' Powiedziała niby bez żadnych emocji. '' '''Dion: '''Już nie bocz się bo pomyślę, że jesteś jak te dwie... ''Mruknął. Nadal paliwa do kanistra i postawił go obok. '' '''Oxana: '''Jak te dwie..? Że kto? ''Zapytała cały czas szukając coś w biurku. '' '''Dion: '''No te...Dinozaur i Smutny świat. ''Mruknął. Dion: 'Heddie i Malen, chyba. '''Oxana: '''Nie jestem taka. ''Mruknęła. Po czym znalazła to czego szukała. 'Oxana: '''Taak! Mam '''taśmę. '''Bierzemy. '''Dion: '''Mam nadzieję. Chociaż przez chwilę odniosłem inne wrażenie. ''Odparł. Wziął wiadro od niej i kanister w ziął w drugą rękę. '''Dion: '''Idziesz? '''Oxana: '''Gdzie mamy iść? ''Zapytała zaciekawiona. '' '''Dion: '''Chciałaś szukać cnie? '''Oxana: '''Owszem chciałam. A lepiej nie będzie jak się rozdzielimy? Hm? ''Wzięła znalezioną taśmę i wrzuciła do wiadra. '' '''Dion: '''W obliczu tych wszystkich niebezpieczeństw stwierdzam, że lepiej trzymać się razem. ''Mruknął. Spojrzała na niego i ruszyła razem z nim. '' '''Oxana: ''No dobrze jeśli tak uważasz, to nie będę już innego zdania. '' Oxana: 'To co chcesz jeszcze szukać? '''Dion: '''Przydałby się jeszcze jakiś kreatywny przedmiot. Coś w stylu Baseballa. ''Szli dalej. W pewnym momencie Dion ujrzał to co chciał ujrzeć. 'Dion: '''O właśnie coś takiego. ''Podniósł kij, który wyglądał jak baseball. Gdy wziął go w rękę okazało się jednak, że jest ciężki i zmienia swoje zastosowanie. Zmienił się w miecz, maczugę i tyczkę. '''Dion: '''Ten '''uniwersalny kij '''będzie chyba odpowiedni. ''Dziewczyna spojrzała na dany kij. Dotknęła delikatnie. '' '''Oxana: '''Sądzę, że heh będzie dobry, ale to Ty go używasz nie ja. ''Oxana idąc tak razem z Dionem zaczepiła o jakąś skrzynkę co spowodowało to, iż poleciała na swoje kolana. '' '''Oxana: '''Ał.. co to było? To jest '''skrzynia z narzędziami. '''Taka niby niepozorna a ile w sobie skrywa. ''Oxi zabrała ją ze sobą, pomógł jej również Dion. Tym razem dziewczę uważało już jak chodzi. Razem chyba przeszli całe to pomieszczenie ze 3 razy. Za każdym razem coś wpadło im w dłonie, ale również myśleli rozważnie więc większość odrzucali. Przecież ograniczona ilość też raczej istnieje. Kiedy już mieli wracać Oxana jeszcze się wróciła do miejsca gdzie były światełka, bo przecież tam był jakiś płyn. '' '''Oxana: Nie zwróciłam wcześniej na to uwagi. Ta buteleczka o dziwnym kolorze swojej zawartości w środku. Nie mam pojęcia co to jest, ale świeci się pod światło tak samo jak te oczy tych robotów. Oxi wzięła '''buteleczkę z '''mistycznym' płynem w środku xD I podała to by chłopak trzymał. '' 'Oxana: '''Ale to się świeci, nie mam pojęcia do czego oni to używają. 'Wystąpili: Ekipa: *Dark jako Jasper *Marks jako Shana Zawodnicy: *KsVive jako Daniel *TakaTamJaa jako Maddie *Roxane1413 jako Helen *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] as Dion *Aikko jako Chip *LadyBetter as Roxane *TheMićka jako Oxana *Totaldrama52 'jako 'Igor *AussieRaf jako Raphaél *CTD jako Addie *Julcia jako Tiffany *Binuzz jako Josee *Mr. WarmCroissant (dyskusja) 14:43, cze 10, 2016 (UTC)Rogalik jako Hatsune *Rafix jako Gabriel *Mawjako Dina Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinki